Severe weather often dictates that window openings be covered by plywood, other sheets of protective material, or shutters. For buildings constructed using various veneers, this activity is often complicated by the lack of a satisfactory exterior surface for attaching the protective material. In some cases, builders are forced to add exposed, forward facing wood framing for this purpose--a feature many owners find aesthetically undesirable.
Window openings in veneer constructions are often proximate structural framing, of wood or metal, behind the veneer material. This framing, if accessible, is structurally suitable for attaching protective material or shutter attachment hardware, such as shutter hinges or tracks for rolldown shutters. Complicating the use of such framing for this purpose is its concealed location and the desirability of avoiding a significant load on the veneer. Furthermore, when the protective material is removed, it is undesirable to leave unattractive attachment hardware exposed for viewing.
Existing devices for the protection of windows during severe weather are insufficient to address such issues. U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,935 provides a track assembly for mounting storm panels, and includes a rail which is installed as a recessed mount within the exterior wall of a house or a building. The device is shown to be fastened to the exterior surface of a building by several methods, none of which access the concealed structural framing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,452 provides a storm shutter apparatus having a panel member, a brace member, and an assembly for removably securing the end of the brace member to the building structure adjacent to the building opening. The assembly has an anchor member for attaching to the building, but no provision is made for accessing concealed structural framing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,235 discloses a window cover which is secured by wood screws directly screwed into the window frame. No provision is made for accessing the concealed structural framing. The device attaches to exposed window framing, and does not provide for access to concealed structural framing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,675 provides an integrated window frame having a movable window sash in its lower portion and glass blocks in its upper portion. No access to the concealed structural framing is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,443 provides a fire and impact resistant window assembly which has a multi-part centrally open marginal frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,067 provides an auxiliary frame construction which is installed within the window frame of the building. Neither of these provide access to the concealed structural framing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,883 provides a bar device which can be installed in a window opening to which a sheet of covering material can be secured to protect the window. The bar device includes a turnbuckle. Pads are forced against wall elements which define a window opening in order to secure the bar device in the window opening. No access is provided to concealed structural framing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,642 provides a storm shutter which can be permanently or temporarily mounted. Each shutter includes a rigid peripheral channel frame. No access is provided to concealed structural framing.
What is needed is a device for attaching the protective material to the concealed structural framing through holes in the veneer, and supporting substantially all of the weight to the exclusion of the veneer. The needed device should be simple to install and easily removable. When not in use, such a device and the veneer holes should be easily concealable from view.